


Каратель

by Ayranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Такое ощущение, что вы все только счастливы его появлению...<br/>- В какой-то степени так и есть. Каратель уничтожает ту гнилостность, что переполняет нации. Смена крови со старой на новую. Дикая боль, но приносит облегчение.<br/>- Вы психи! А если придётся пожертвовать большей частью народа?! Если это убьёт?!<br/>- Иногда лучше перебить половину, чем сгнить заживо...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

«... по сообщениям Скотланд Ярда, убийца королевской четы так и не найден. Принц Октавиан, единственный наследник престола от комментариев отказывается, но нашим корреспондентам удалось узнать, что Королева Брианна и Король Карл были найдены мёртвыми без каких-либо признаков постороннего вмешательства, всё указывает на самоубийство, но точно так же, неделей раньше были найдены все члены парламента Франции. Что это — волна самоубийств, захватывающая мир или явление нового безжалостного убийцы?!.»  
Артур в раздражении откинул газету, что-то прошипев сквозь стиснутые зубы. Господи, неужели снова?! Только Карателя не хватало! Двадцать третий век, век технологий и продажности. Ничего уже святого не осталось у людей. Как когда-то до этого в Риме, Египте, у Майя... цивилизации древности прогнили до основания, почти погубили сами себя, но добивал их именно _он_ — тот, кто не пожалеет никого, очистит «кровь» наций несмотря ни на что. Но, как же больно это было. Всегда. С чего _ему_ объявляться именно сейчас, почти полтысячелетия спустя?! Но больше всего Артура заботил другой вопрос — кем же на этот раз окажется это чудовище. Сердце чувствовало — время затишья прошло. Глубоко вздохнув, Англия заставил себя успокоиться и стиснул зубы от внезапной ноющей боли в груди. Началось. Уже не остановишь.

***

Заседание БД проходило в гробовой тишине. Точнее, Альфред пытался донести до странно спокойных стран своё беспокойство, поглощавшую его панику, но ответа так и не добился — все словно воды в рот набрали. Джонс задохнулся было от возмущения, но подавился воздухом, повстречавшись с полубезумным взглядом бывшего опекуна. Казалось, ещё одно слово и от Фреда останется только мокрое место. Но Америка не носил бы «гордое» имя героя, если бы не смотрел опасности в лицо.  
\- Может мне хоть кто-нибудь объяснить, что происходит с вами всеми?! Повсюду загадочные смерти, болезни и аварии, а вам хоть бы что, да...  
\- Нами, - наконец Артур отмер и прекратил задумчиво помешивать давно остывший чай. Вздохнув, англичанин поморщился. Что за ребёнок! Несносная личность, однако.  
\- Что, прости?! - воспрявший духом парень тут же подскочил, столкнув хрупкий фарфор на пол. Звук разбившейся вдребезги чашки из раритетного сервиза англичанина, будто развеял чары злой колдуньи. Страны медленно отмирали, но говорить никто не решался. Артур вздохнул. Что ж, вечно ему всю грязную работу делать...  
\- Нами, Альфред. И ты, и твой брат относятся ко всему происходящему не меньше, чем мы. Другое дело, что вы это переживаете впервые. Помолчи хоть раз в жизни и всё узнаешь, - усталый, почти умоляющий голос Керкланда возымел нужный эффект. Отвернувшись от бывшей колонии, мужчина продолжил, обращаясь уже ко всем присутствующим. - Спокойное время закончилось, господа, как я вижу, вы тоже заметили возвращение Карателя.  
\- Кого?  
\- Альфред, заткнись, ару! - Китай неодобрительно зыркнул на своего ставленника и негодующе покачал головой — что за молодёжь пошла... - Если не хочешь подохнуть, просто слушай, ару!  
\- Каратель, mon cher, виновен в крахе всех великих цивилизаций, что пришли к пику своего развития и одновременно развратились.  
\- Он очищает кровь наций, людям остаётся только вспомнить о праведности, он не даёт другого выбора, кроме смерти. Его действия очень болезненны для наций, некоторых это может убить, - Артур скосил глаза на русского, извечная улыбка которого и не думала сходить с губ. В отличие от глаз, губы Брагинского всегда улыбались. Уж кто-кто, а он должен был чувствовать приближающееся испытание. А хотя... он пережил слишком многое и всем доказал, что умрёт он только после них всех вместе взятых. Чудище под личиной прекрасного принца. Впрочем, так думают далеко не все — и Людвиг, и Бонфуа с Карьедо и Варгасом его поддерживали целиком и полностью. Англичанин никогда не понимал этой привязанности к русскому.  
Жаль, что сейчас они все в одной лодке и обвинить этого тирана не в чем.  
\- Я спасу всех от этого маньяка! Я же герой!!!  
\- Америка-сан, как бы вам ни хотелось, вы не сможете причинить Карателю вреда. Он не человек и больше не страна. Он — призрак прошлого. Страна, которой уже не существует. Жажда мести и крови. Он теперь — наш кукловод. Его действиям невозможно противостоять.  
\- Япония, да с чего ты это всё взял?! Не будь пессимистом!  
\- Последний раз Каратель появлялся до вашего с Мэттью появления, Альфред, но все остальные не раз чувствовали на себе влияние Карателя. Япония тогда едва выжил. Хотя, зачем тебе углубляться в чужую историю, тебе хватает и своей. Мальчишка... - голос Карьедо потерял обычно спокойные нотки и сейчас стал почти яростным. В мужчине словно проснулся тот безжалостный воитель, что уже давно исчез в пучине времени. Франциск сложил руки в замок и опустил на них подбородок. Его эта ситуация начинала забавлять. Как же всё-таки этот юнец глуп... силён и глуп. Самомнение так и прёт, думать о других не надо... Все когда-то чувствовали собственное всесилие, упивались властью. Но все они выросли, стали мудры... Альфред и его дорогой Матьё появились в слишком спокойное время, чтобы повзрослеть. Может, появление Карателя не так уж и ужасно. Этому миру давно требовалось исцеление, пусть и такое жестокое.  
\- Mon ami, кажется, мы зря надеялись, что он больше не вернётся и молчали, - француз мурлыкал, улыбаясь как кот, объевшийся сметаны. Лицо Артура побагровело. Некоторых время меняет. Иные остаются неизменными вечность.  
\- Заткнись, чёртов виносос! Не твоего ума дело!  
\- Такое ощущение, что вы все только счастливы его появлению... - обиженно пробурчал Джонс, готовясь сесть в тёмный уголок и рвать бумажки. По меркам стран, он был ещё совсем ребёнком, в крайнем случае — взбалмошным подростком, не больше. Обида невольно топила.  
\- Ве~  
\- В какой-то степени так и есть, - дав увесистый подзатыльник Венециано, Людвиг значительно поправил очки на носу и продолжил, так и пыша и энтузиазмом. - Каратель уничтожает ту гнилостность, что переполняет нации. Смена крови со старой на новую. Дикая боль, но приносит облегчение.  
\- Вы психи! А если придётся пожертвовать большей частью народа?! Если это убьёт?!  
\- Иногда лучше перебить половину, чем сгнить заживо... - Мэтт скромно опустил глаза. Врожденная стеснительность и незаметность за века чуть повыветрились, но не настолько, чтобы сделать Уильямса похожим на брата. Совсем разные они. Большой жестокий ребёнок Альфред и скромный интеллигент Мэтью. Жизнь нехорошо пошутила над ними, но кто это теперь исправит?  
\- И ты с ними согласен?! - взвыв, мальчишка надулся и прекратил участие в обсуждении. Окружающие должны были его постоянно хвалить или же у Джонса всё валилось из рук. Избалованный мальчишка, которого недолюбили в детстве. Знакомое чувство одиночества неприятно накрыло когтистой лапой сердце. Сколько себя не уверяй, а всё равно вытравить ощущение беспомощности не удалось. Как же Фред завидовал брату — Франциск не бросал воспитанника, до сих пор был для него отцом, в отличие от Артура...  
«Интересно, кто из «древних» стран вернётся с того света или куда мы там уходим?» - Джонс поднял глаза к потолку. Спокойствие накатывало волнами, приходило любопытство, заглядывал страх. Но, больше, похоже, никто не боится, значит и он не должен. Ведь он — герой.

 

***

 

  
_Тихий шорох где-то совсем рядом. Кто-то неслышно перемещается по комнате, легко избегая препятствий. Но всё равно столкнулся с чем-то. Он никогда не понимал этого придурка, не знал, о чём он думает. Столько лет прошло. Нечестно. Изменения не должны были его затронуть. Карателю не следовало уходить. Но ничего, гниль быстро исчезнет, этот идиот вернётся, станет таким, как прежде. Да, всё станет таким, как прежде. Каратель довольно улыбнулся, едва прикасаясь к груди спящего. Он совсем забыл, что прошлое никогда не возвращается, но кому это было нужно?!_

Джонс поморщился от покалывания в сердце. Неделю назад слёг Артур. Прямо во время очередного саммита мужчина дёрнулся и, закашлявшись, пошатнулся. Подоспевший Франциск подхватил теряющего сознание англичанина, его била сильная дрожь.  
На следующий день Артур был бледен и неловок. Как бумажный человечек тускл и безжизнен. С ужасом Альфред следил за «очищением» своего опекуна. Неужели это и его ждёт?! В кои-то веки, сунув нос в дела Артура, Джонс почувствовал, как волосы на затылке начали шевелиться. Почти три века прошло с окончания войны с Осью, а мир лишь больше погряз в подлости и обмане. Продажность стала нормой, а сами люди зажрались и обленились настолько, что даже страны неприязненно морщились при упоминании собственного народа. Экологичное топливо, безвредная техника. Появление первых биосинтетических имплантатов и магнитные машины, скользящие по воздуху над землёй. Окружающую среду почти удалось спасти, но растущее население планеты заполонило почти все уголки живой природы. Уровень мирового океана остался прежним, а холода только отступили. Мир будто переродился. В отличие от людей. Альфред лишь надеялся, что ему будет не очень больно. Не так, как Артуру, но понял, что надеется зря: Артур слег, после смерти своего парламента. Каратель ещё не принялся за обычных людей.  
Интернет — новая, усовершенствованная его версия, ВОИ-342 работала исправнее предыдущих.  
«Разборки бизнесменов во Франции продолжаются. Среди мирного населения жертв пока нет...»  
«Глава одной из мафиозных группировок разбился на самолёте, не долетев до Венеции каких-то полкилометра... загадочные смерти случайных людей продолжаются...»  
«Засуха в Испании, возможно, станет самой губительной за многие столетия... Нехватка еды обусловила большие внешние долги...»  
«Землетрясения в Японии унесло жизни тысяч человек. Президент отказывается от комментариев... поступила просьба к российскому правительству... дни Японии сочтены или у островного государства настала пора кардинальных перемен?!.»  
«Эпидемия гриппа подкосила китайскую императорскую семью и их приближённых. Медики разводят руками, вакцина пока не изготовлена...»  
«Россия полностью отказывается от АЭС после трагедии в Свободной Республике Казахстан. Число жертв превысило порог в сто тысяч... волнения в стране усиливаются — на месте трагедии проходил съезд глав областей, на котором присутствовал и президент... Правящую партию преследуют несчастные случаи, подозреваемых пока нет...»  
Альфред устало откинулся на стуле. И это ведь ещё не всё. Извержения вулканов, жестокие нападения, наводнения... казалось, кто-то проклял весь мир. Тогда, два века назад, тоже было такое чувство, но сейчас перед ним были «голые» факты — тогда всё было прекрасно. Что же будет дальше?!  
Альфред сам себе боялся признаться в том, как сильно он рад, что его, в отличие от брата и остальных, «это» ещё не коснулось — у Мэтта бушевала тропическая лихорадка. Название болезни Джонс, конечно, не запомнил.  
Самое сладкое всегда оставляют на потом. Джонс не хотел боли, не хотел страдать, но догадывался, что ему придётся так же плохо, как и другим. Артур говорил, что это похоже на тысячи иголок, впивающихся во всё тело снаружи и внутри. Начиная от сердца, боль расползается по всему телу и становится всё сильнее и сильнее. Отступая едва ли на полдня.  
Альфред боялся, что, несмотря на то, как хороша его страна, ему достанется больше. Джонс догадывался, насколько картоны его ценности и лозунги.

_Рука дрогнула, расплёскивая воду из стакана. Выругавшись, мужчина сдавленно охнул. Не стоило пренебрегать приёмами обезболивающего — у него не было той роскоши, что давала Артуру возможность отойти от дел хоть ненадолго. Боль скручивала, воздух был почти раскаленным, перед глазами всё плыло. Залпом выпив пригоршню таблеток, мужчина едва поморщился. Никто не должен видеть, насколько он ослаб. От этого только проблемы._

***

Италия грустно вздохнул. Он уже и забыть успел, как это неприятно. Карателя он видел один раз, в дремучем году. И тогда его едва задело, всё обошлось. Тогда. Сейчас же он вынужден был передвигаться с помощью почти ненавистной уже коляски. Ноги не держали, да и вообще отказывались двигаться. Нервное.  
Варгасу хотелось бы поплакаться в чью-нибудь жилетку, получить порцию утешения и снова порхать, как мотылёк над цветами, но утешать было некому. Последний век рядом с ним был замечательный парень, рядом с которым всегда было так хорошо и тепло... жаль, сейчас у Мэтта всё и без него плохо. Чудовищные последствия эпидемии. А ведь это ещё начало — ни у кого ещё не наступил критический момент, когда хочется грызть камни, а дыханье покидает тело. Было страшно, было больно, было невозможно. Но наступал следующий день, и приходило понимание — раньше было лучше.

_Поздняя ночь вступила в свои права, и только тогда Каратель мог вздохнуть с облегчением — ему не хотелось приходить, пока его нелучшая часть бодрствовала. Осторожно присев на край кровати, Каратель невольно залюбовался своей работой — спутанные волосы, тяжёлое, рваное дыхание, судорожно вцепившиеся в простынь руки. Такой беспомощный и жалкий, но всё равно опасный и упрямый. Никогда не сдастся и о помощи не попросит. Даже не гордость.  
Лучшее творение и не вздрогнуло, когда прохладные губы коснулись его потрескавшихся. Каратель был более чем доволен — наконец, он получил почти материальное тело. Скоро, совсем скоро, он сможет открыться ему. Но сначала нужно разбудить то, что уже давно уснуло._

Людвиг вбежал в зал заседаний, когда все уже собрались. Несвойственная немцу медлительность объяснялась и некой заторможенностью — Крауцу всё казалось, что голова плывёт, а сам мир оказался густым киселём. Непонятно с какой стати Германию заливали дожди, прежде не оставлявшие Туманный Альбион без присмотра.  
Собрание было экстренным, проходило поздней ночью и, конечно же, было обязательным.  
Иван был хмур, как никогда и, казалось, отсутствовал в своём теле, оставив оболочку пустой. Рядом сидела заплаканная Наталья. Людвиг тут же подошёл к девушке, но, буквально в двух шагах от Орловской, его утянул куда-то в сторону Карьедо. Хриплым шёпотом Антонио заговорил, то и дело прерываясь на хриплый кашель.  
\- Ольга не выдержала. Люди сбежали, остальных эвакуировали. Её маньяка-людоеда уничтожили американцы. Выжжена почти вся земля. Они, - кивнул Тони в сторону Брагинского и Наташи, - ещё надеются, что через несколько лет Ремезина вернётся, лучше их не трогать.  
Людвиг понял, что комок в горле мешает дышать. Вот и докатились. Каратель раньше так не бушевал. Крауц со страхом ждал подтверждения своей теории. И лучше бы ему ошибиться — такого монстра мир не переживёт.  
Казалось, ещё полгода назад Ольга предлагала ему отведать её пирожков и сетовала на то, что у неё появился какой-то людоед. Ну, псих, такие и раньше бывали. Ничего особенного. За полгода ситуация лишь ухудшилась, девушка осунулась, но продолжала уверять, что это всё пустяки. Неделю назад на след жестокого убийцы вышли, но, как оказалось, псих был гениален...  
Франциск бездумно глядел в окно. Небо затянули тучи. Что может быть хуже сегодняшнего события, мужчина не знал.

_\- Ай-яй-яй... стоило оставить тебя без присмотра и посмотри, чем ты стал. Смотреть тошно, - Каратель поморщился, на его выпад никто не отреагировал. Не так он себе это представлял. Создавалось ощущение, будто его обманули. Подойдя к безмолвному мужчине, носком армейского сапога, Каратель перевернул его на спину. Достав загодя приготовленный ножик, он почти нежно отодвинул рубашку у сердца, обнажая кожу. Ласково проведя рукой по тому месту, где билось сердце, Каратель сделал какое-то резкое движение рукой с зажатым в ней ножом и «тело» застонало, впрочем, не дёрнувшись. Довольно ухмыльнувшись, Каратель приник к стекающему вниз ручейку крови, как путник, нашедший источник в пустыне._  
Довольно облизнувшись, мужчина вздохнул. Всё же, стоило подождать, пока этот придурок ляжет в кровать. Теперь самому тащить. Устроив едва дышащую страну на кровати, Каратель с лицемерным сочувствием поцокал языком и промокнул рану, чтобы остановить кровь. Кажется, его ждёт ещё много работы.

Дышать было нечем — кто-то с профессиональной точностью ковырялся кинжалом в ране, растравливая её ещё больше. Кровь пузырилась на губах. Мягкая улыбка противника сливалась в неясное пятно вместе с фоном. Воздуха не было, да и, судя по всему, уже не нужно было. Лишнее, совсем лишнее.  
После пожарища на месте старого, прогнившего подлеска вырастают новые, благоухающие травы. Каратель всего лишь ускоряет процесс. Сильные выдержат, слабым нет места. На губах играла безумная улыбка. Огонь алых глаз полыхал совсем по-новому, волосы сверкали арктическим снегом. Он всё же обрёл настоящее тело. Осталось всего лишь представиться перед единственным, кого ему хотелось оберегать. Австрия и Венгрия снова вместе, пусть и не так, как им бы хотелось, на сегодня дел не предвидится. Слабым нет места в мире. Он это хорошо усвоил.

 

***

 

  
_Тихий шорох в кромешной тьме кого угодно заставит понервничать, если в доме больше никого нет, а двери закрыты, но Брагинский даже не вздрогнул._  
\- Всё же пришёл. Я ждал тебя, - совсем обыденный тон, но за ним явно что-то скрывается. То ли еле сдерживаемая ярость, то ли щемящая нежность, надежда, то ли обречённость, ведь ничего не изменить и не вернуть. Каратель исчезает, как только его миссия заканчивается. Так к чему делать себе лишь больнее?!  
Лёгкое прикосновение к плечу, ладонь скользит дальше, к свежим бинтам. Может, он и переборщил, самую чуточку. Иван вздрагивает и невольно подаётся вперёд — обнять или придушить? На миг Каратель находится в неопределённости, а потом чувствует расслабленное дыхание в шею. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, когда они в последний раз так стояли? Год? Десять? Сто?! Не важно. Для стран — ничтожно малый срок. Знал бы этот русский дурак, кому весь свет должен быть благодарен появлением Карателя...  
Лучший враг, ненавистный возлюбленный, надёжнейший предатель и заклятый друг... кем они только не были друг для друга, благо, знакомы уже не первое столетие. И лишь совсем короткое время были вместе. Нечестно.  
Невольно усмехаясь, альбинос чувствует своё превосходство, злую радость. И тихо-тихо шепчет:  
\- Какой же Джонс идиот... не удержать такое сокровище... - Гилберт прикрывает глаза. Столько лет бодаться с Иваном, даже сейчас с пеной у рта доказывать своё превосходство, когда всего-то и надо, что понять да пригреть. И никаких войн, подпольных организаций и прочего не нужно. И получишь преданного пса, который никогда не бросит и всё простит. А ещё убьёт каждого, кто приблизится слишком близкое расстояние.  
Но Альфред в любом случае ещё получит. Гилберт мысленно нанизывал его на вертел, но не собирался хитрить — всё будет по-честному, по правилам, кто же будет виноват, если волна сметёт неприметную хижину?! Уж точно не маленькая птичка, случайно сбросившая в реактор веточку.  
Но, к чему эти иномыслия, когда совсем рядом мягкий, словно воск... человек. Воплощение.  
\- Ну, ну, Великий Я доволен, прекрати мочить рубашку. 

Конференция проходила в тишине. Лёгкое шуршание бумаги ни кем воспринято не было. Никто не хотел поднимать тему, но слова так и витали в комнате, перетекая из одной головы в другую. Большинство стран «отмучивалось», кризис отступал. И, несмотря на жертвы, мир чувствовал облегчение. Брагинский, бледный, но умиротворённый сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза, пытался изобразить бурную деятельность. Сорок процентов населения, крах большей части инфраструктуры... Альфред с содроганием смотрел на Ивана и дрожал от ожидания. Самое вкусное на десерт? Что-то подсказывало Джонсу, что его ждёт нечто... иное, чем других. Интуиция вопила... вопила, что Каратель преследует какие-то свои цели. Страх почти поглотил юношу, когда у него зазвонил мобильник. Извинившись, Джонс выбежал из зала. Неужели началось?! Обречённость затапливала, но вместе с ней приходило и облегчение — ожидание выпивало все силы.

_Фред шёл по длинному коридору, которому, казалось, не было ни конца, ни края, держась рукой о стены, и нервно вздрагивал. Парню казалось, что за ним кто-то пристально наблюдает. Паранойя становилась всё сильнее, когда впереди показалась дверь. Метнувшись к спасительному проёму, Альфред с облегчением осознал, что дверь открыта. Повернув ручку, Америка проник в небольшое помещение. Небольшая койка, старенький матрас почти прогнил. Небольшое окошечко, больше напоминающее тюремное. В комнате кто-то был. Приглядевшись — очки, что ли, надо сменить? - к самому тёмному из углов, Джонс вскрикнул — там, на полу, сидел его брат. От шеи Мэтта тянулась тонкая, но прочная — откуда ему это известно?! Что вообще происходит?! - цепь к... трону?! Что это сооружение вообще тут делает?! Но сейчас не время. Метнувшись было к брату, Альфред замер: Канада шарахнулся от него, точно от прокажённого. Обида обожгла горло, но лишь на секунду. Мэтью выглядел уставшим, исхудал до костей и с раскрытыми от ужаса глазами жался в своём углу, стремясь исчезнуть. Послышался чей-то издевательский смех. Сжав ладони в кулаки, Джонс подорвался с места. Ему может угрожать кто угодно, но трогать его брата не смеет никто! Даже не страна — воплощение Америки было беззаветно предано этому милому, мягкому, пусть и незаметному парню. Никто его не тронет, он обещал, давно обещал._  
Подскочив к трону, Альфред почувствовал, как подгибаются его колени. Не. Может. Этого. Быть.  
\- Что такое, Альфред? Не по-людски это — даже не обнимешь старого друга?! Как не стыдно, ты ведь столько для меня сделал... 

В ужасе хватая ртом воздух, Джонс подскочил на кровати. Дрожащей рукой наливая себе в стакан воду, Америка всё никак не мог выкинуть из головы странный сон. Или не сон?! Что же тогда? Предупреждение. Звон разбившегося стакана стал аккомпониментом удаляющегося топота.  
Схватив телефон, Альфред мысленно молился о том, чтобы с Мэтти всё было хорошо.  
Гудок. Второй. Третий. Паника нарастала. Наконец, трубку сняли.  
\- Алло?

_Довольно развалившись на кровати, Гилберт подленько хихикал, ощущая себя едва ли не Величайшим. Эх, жаль, это лишь временно. Или нет?! Бальшмидт невольно поймал себя на странной для себя мысли — может, ему и не это нужно. Всего лишь один несуразный субъект, который смешно морщится во сне и пофыркивает, если едва провести линию по носу. Который утром одевает тапочки с заячьими мордами и фартучек с цветочками, шаркая, идёт на кухню и безо всякой «современной» техники готовит лучший в мире завтрак, а потом приходит разбудить альбиноса, но, не заметив каких-либо признаков пребывания в доме последнего, огорчённо присаживается на край кровати. Который так искренне радуется каждому приходу своего личного монстра, забывая о том, что на его совести, забывая о новых шрамах. Брагинский лишь благодарен за глоток свежего воздуха. За то, что вернулся. Россия. Брагинский Иван. Иван. Ваня... Ванюша, Ванечка, что же ты такой легковерный? Ничего, никто тебя теперь не обманет. Просто не приблизится. Россия — лишь его, а он — только его._  
Фу-фу-фу! Что за девчачьи мысли?! А, пофиг, добрую тысячу лет был мачо без страха и упрёка. Пару капризов позволить себе может. Всё равно ни на кого не ровнялся и не оглядывался. Разве что брат, но тот уже давно вырос.  
Бальшмидт вздохнул и оглянулся на мирно посапывающего после длинного разговора русоволосого парня с картошкой вместо носа. Всё правильно, пусть спит, ему нужно восстанавливать силы.  


 

_***_

 

Заседание большой... ах, да кого они обманывают?! Заседание тех, кто более ли менее оклемался от катастроф, было объявлено открытым. Из всех, кто должен был сидеть, подпирая ладонью подбородок, не хватало только одного — главного шута, что временно выполнял обязанности короля. Джонс куда-то запропастился. Странно. Не в его правилах опаздывать на собственные заседания. Артур, заметив муху на столе, поднял газету и с громким, противным звуком опустил на несчастное насекомое. В этот же миг двери зала заседаний отворились и пропустили торжественно идущего Карателя. Джонса по-прежнему не наблюдалось, но Гилберта это нисколько не смутило. Сев во главе стола, на место Штатов, мужчина закинул ноги на стол, откидываясь на две ножки стула. Германия обречённо качал головой. Франция и Испания, конечно, были рады ему, но застыли в страхе, не зная, чего ожидать от старого друга. Англия и Китай синхронно сползли на пол. Япония с Италией, словно загнанные зайцы превратились в древнегреческие статуи — эх, жаль, Геракла нет, он бы оценил...  
Лишь Иван смотрел на прусса с теплотой и нежностью. Ох уж ему этот русский мазохист. На сердце сделалось легко. Как бы Гилу хотелось послать всё к чертям и запереться с неловким русским в одной комнате недели на две-три для начала. Но сначала работа. Свою часть сделки он ещё не выполнил.  
Канада, стараясь стать невидимым, отступал на трясущихся ногах. Он не был напуган, но сильно нервничал. Бальшмидт с удовольствием выбрал бы себе другой объект, того же Англию даже, но Джонса интересовал только этот робкий очкарик. Что ж, жизнь всегда была несправедливой.

***

Альфред, запыхавшись, влетел в зал заседаний. Его самолёт задержался из-за какой-то там ямы. И откуда в небе ямы?!  
Потом ещё пробки, прилипчивый консьерж... чёрт бы побрал этого Айвана! Нет, у него вечно всё не как у людей! Коммуняга!  
Неестественная даже для таких лентяев, как его дорогие «сослуживцы», тишина нагнетала обстановку. Невольно задохнувшись перед тем, как нажать на ручку, Альфред споткнулся на пороге. И тут же подпрыгнул, услышав издевательский смех. Очень знакомый, но не слышимый им с середины двадцатого века. Волосы на затылке встали. Во главе стола, кровожадно ухмыляясь — а может, Гил пытался приветливо улыбнуться?! - сидел Каратель и крутил в руках подозрительно знакомые очки. Больше никого в зале не было, что делало общую атмосферу только драматичнее. Надо бы запомнить — «Обитель зла» давно следовало бы переснять... Нет! Стоп! Не туда мысли ушли!  
\- Где мой брат? Если с его головы...  
\- Заткнулся бы. Не в том положении, чтобы угрожать. Или забыл, что _ты меня_ так и _не победил_?! - оскалившись, Гилберт с удовольствием впитывал всё, что испытывал Джонс. Но, что-то они топчутся на месте... - Сесть! - от неожиданности, Америка согнул колени и лишь тогда понял, что собирался сделать. Раздражённо рыкнув, парень рывком отодвинул ближайший стул и уселся, закинув ногу на ногу. Пока есть шанс, что этот красноглазый псих может навредить Мэтью, лучше его слушаться. Хоть отдалённо.

_Канада вздрогнул, услышав приближающиеся шаги. Сколько он тут просидел? День, неделю? Сколько? Где он находится? Повязка на глазах и скованные за спиной руки несколько мешали исследованиям. Единственное, в чём Мэтт был уверен — он находился в каком-то старом, сыром подземелье._  
\- Ну, ну, как тут у нас поживает малыш Мэтти?! - издевательский тон резал уши. Парень резко выдохнул, стараясь спастись от голоса, невообразимым образом проникающего внутрь. Холодный голос просто не мог принадлежать человеку или стране, Уильямс это быстро понял. Не сказать, что он обрадовался собственному открытию, но понял в считанные секунды.  
\- О, малыш нас не боится... как это мило! Надеюсь, ты не изменишь своё мнение после, - сладкие нотки исчезли из голоса и Канада понял, что ему действительно становится не по себе. Под мнимой сладостью оказался мертвенный холод.  
Чувствуя, что его куда-то тащат, Канада лишь молился о том, чтобы выжить. Он ведь не настолько силён, чтобы выдержать нечто... действительно жуткое. Не на вечеринку же его тащат! А хотя... их Канада тоже не всегда мог перенести, сохранив достоинство. 

\- Что тебе надо от моего брата? Отпусти его! Что ты тут вообще забыл? Ты же ненастоящий!!! - Америка готовился впасть в истерику. Страх затапливал с головой.  
\- Всего лишь пришёл лично поприветствовать новое лицо в нашей игре. Я отпустил остальных, ты же не против? - с кошачьей грацией поднявшись, Каратель прошёл мимо Джонса, остановившись лишь на секунду. Чтобы повесить на голову сложенные очки Мэтта. - Удачи, она тебе пригодится.

_С трудом приоткрыв глаза, Канада сообразил, что находится вовсе не в пыточной, всего лишь у себя дома. Пальцы, обмотанные бинтами на совесть, с трудом слушались, но Канаде всё же удалось подняться. Его спальня совсем не изменилась... или же поменялась до неузнаваемости. За точность своих воспоминаний парень не мог поручиться — каша в голове была жуткая. Не понимая, с чем это связано, Канада кое-как нажал быстрый вызов начальства. Может, хоть там ему что-то объяснят?! Вздохнув, парень поискал собственные очки, но так их и не нашёл. Странно, зрение у него всегда было плохим. Впрочем, поразмышлять Уильямсу не дали. Приказ начальства сначала припечатал, но после воспринялся с радостью. Что-то внутри изменилось. Воспоминания мутировали? Это не смешно!  
Канада улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Значит, Америка напала? Но зачем? Раньше они даже не пересекались, а тут... видимо, крышу от собственного величия снесло. Возражений против ответного удара не возникло._

Альфред поражённо замер, хватая ртом воздух. Мэтти, братик... Самый родной, самый любимый человечек, даже не страна. Ради него Джонс был готов на многое, если не на все. Как он мог так с ним... как?! Кажется, теперь он понял, что чувствовал Брагинский, когда его сёстры ушли. Гори в аду, Пруссия!  
\- Братик? - почти отчаянно, с нотками мольбы. Слова разбиваются о равнодушие. Ничего, ни отклика.

_\- Братик? По... почему? Ответь мне! - Канада с интересом смотрел на противника, ища в нём хоть какие-то признаки раскаянья. Ничего. Глухо. Устало прикрыв глаза, Уильямс еле слышно прошептал:_  
\- Я тебя не знаю. Не запугаешь! - наблюдать за этим клоуном было бы даже забавно, не уничтожь он половину его народа одним единственным ударом. Бог знает, сколько ещё времени эту территорию придётся очищать от атомных отходов! Почему?! Эта лицемерная... он ответит, пусть Джонс не сомневается.  
\- Я кто угодно, но тебе не брат, не смешивай себя со мной! - первый выстрел грянул. В отличие от Джонса, ядерное оружие он не использовал, хотя и хранил наготове. Война началась.  



	2. Эпилог

Ваня вздохнул и покачал головой. Дети снова куда-то убежали. И ведь вернутся, как ни в чём не бывало к обеду. Снова, сорванцы, провели!  
Покачав головой, мужчина улыбнулся. А он и желал обмануться. Ведь так он может уделить немного больше времени своему третьему чуду.  
Гилберт обнаружился, естественно, на любимом диване, с любимой техникой и печеньем в обнимку.  
\- Уже разобрался с ужасом на крыльях твоей развалюхи?! - прусс фыркнул и кинул в Брагинского рогалик. Покачав головой, русский сел рядом с несносным альбиносом и притянул его к себе, утыкаясь носом в шею.  
\- Они сбежали, - нежно проводя носом в разные стороны, Иван наслаждался тем, что любимый человек рядом. В первую очередь человек, потом уже всё, что угодно. Потянувшись за поцелуем, мужчина расслабился и тут же за это поплатился. Топот ножек по коридору заставил немного отпрянуть. Первым в комнату влетел неугомонный Федя, за ним неуверенно держался Матвей.  
\- Сбежали, говоришь? - отпихнув Россию, Бальшмидт схватил мальчишек за воротники. - А я, кажется, нашёл их! Представляешь? Прямо тут! - мальчишки захихикали и, вырвавшись, снова куда-то унеслись. Не забыв прихватить пакет с продовольствием, о котором Гил временно забыл. Возмущённый вопль прусса был прерван радостным смехом Вани. Хищно улыбаясь, мужчина склонился над любимым.  
\- Кажется, до обеда мы их не увидим! - Бальшмидт не выдержал и заржал. Смех стал только громче, когда моська Брагинского стала обиженной.  
\- Ты — единственный, кто может выглядеть хищным зайчиком! И почему твой народ ассоциировали с медведями?! Косой ты, косой!


End file.
